Talk:Character and Couple Theme Songs
Can you do one for Jessica and Chal Song All About Us by Tatu -Leaf Yeah! Oh my gods, I <3 that AWESOME band!! Sparrowsong 21:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and for Erica Walking in the Air, you know the movie the Snowman cause that's where it is from. so moving -Leaf I'll do that ASAP. Erica rules, BTW. Sparrowsong 21:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh I have another song for Erica Castles in the Sky cause it's a really weird/random song and at times Erica acts crazy -Leafwhisker Alright. And do you have any reccomendations for Taylor? *People often say she looks like an angel or a porcelain doll. *She's innocent and naive, like your typical 4-year-old. *She's a bit crazy. *She can be a little fiery and unpredictable. *She's most definitely a tomboy. *Quote: "They look sweet, innocent, even angelic, but there's something not quite right about them. They're too calm, too knowing." So she acts almost unnaturally calm, especially for a little girl her age. What's even creepier? She's dyslexic and she could read when she 3. It was on the news. *In a nutshell, she's creepy but cute and a little bit crazy :). Sparrowsong 21:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Jessica and Chal again plz, Miracle by Cascada -Leaf Vigilante is like somebody is on going or they do things alone (only my guess) -Leaf Does anyone have suggestions for Annie, Colin, and the couple (Annie and Colin)? *Annie is a cocky, sarcastic girl that isn't emo, like children of Hades usually are. She would like nothing less then to be with Colin. *Colin is smart and athletic, which may or may not come from his training at Camp Half-blood. He is very connected to Annie, and he feels that they are ready for more then what Annie wants (which explains the kiss). *Annie and Colin are similar in likenesses, but not in dislikes. (Do you know what that means? I don't!) Colin know that they are ready for more, but Annie would like to take it slow. Forest How about... Wait For You - Elliott Yamin. Can't Fight the Moonlight - Leann Rimes. Everytime We Touch - Cascada. Sparrowsong 20:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm, Erica is a girl with not much talent who loves drawing and gossip. She teases Jessica lots and perhaps has a crush who is unknown. She can be crazy but is ainly and good figher and friend. Uhh what songs would be good for her? -Leafwhisker Pretty tricky. Are there any characters similar to her in the canon? In other books? Maybe even another OC? Sparrowsong 22:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Umm not really but I guess sorta like Grover in a way. -Leafwhisker How about Every Day Affairs by Takefumi Haketa? It's this Japanese song. It has no lyrics, but it's very cheerful. So cheerful, you'd swear it was made on drugs. Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XhFrcns_ss. Sparrowsong 23:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) P.S. My 19-year-old brother and I had a contest to see who could last the longest without laughing. I totally have nerves of steel, so I knew I was gonna win. He last 7 seconds, I lasted 9. lol I have a 15 year old brother and I hate him. The song will work -Leafwhisker I song I think you should listen to: *Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day THE BEST SONG IN DA WORLD!! -Leaf Green Day rules! Sparrowsong 22:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) GO GREEN DAY!! one song that my bro doesn't think is lame :P -Leaf I like She's a Rebel best. Evanescence is really good, too. Sparrowsong 23:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC)